


Fear Not This Night

by Vinitharius



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, a bit slow in the beginning as I set up the universe and lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinitharius/pseuds/Vinitharius
Summary: Sylvanas Windrunner awakens from the Dream. Her Wyld Hunt is shrouded in mystery. Try as she might, it can not be ignored. She will roam the lands in search of its meaning.A powerful mage learns her story will take her to the far ends of the world as she saves Tyria from the Elder Dragons.I did mix and match up the lores together. Some character will stay in their respective roles. Others will take the place of another in the story because I said so.Guild Wars 2 and Warcraft Fusion





	1. Prologue: The Dream of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zellk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellk/gifts), [fmorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmorgana/gifts).



> For Zellk, FMo, and [Jawli](https://jawlipops.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I don't expect a lot of people to care about this but its a GW2 and WoW hybrid story taking place in Guild Wars’ Tyria. Zellk draws some [pretty fking good sylvari](https://zellk.tumblr.com/post/184532022369/sylvari-sylvanas-because-i-can), and all of them lured me into this by tossing ideas left and right. 
> 
> “Fear Not This Night” is one of the most beautiful and well known songs in Guild Wars 2, and now it's permanently stuck in my head.
> 
> “[Fear Not This Night](https://www.youtube.com/embed/qOMQxVtbkik)” - Guild Wars 2
> 
> “Awaken from a quiet sleep  
> Hear the whispering of the wind  
> Awaken as the silence grows  
> In a solitude of the night
> 
> Darkness spreads through all the land  
> And your weary eyes open silently  
> Sunsets have forsaken all  
> The most far off horizons
> 
> … 
> 
> Fear not this night  
> You will not go astray”

There was nothing before Sylvanas Windrunner woke in the Dream of Dreams. Like all before her, she woke up knowing her name, the basics of life, including the tenets of the pacifist Ventari—the morals that all sylvari knew within their hearts, and the love of her maker the Blessed Source, The Pale Tree. 

Her serene voice slowly sang to her within the Dream. “Awaken from a quiet sleep.” The Pale Tree’s song was much like a lullaby, a song they all knew by heart. “Hear the whispering of the wind.” It soothed Sylvanas’ newborn soul as she grew accustomed to her body. 

The Pale Tree made all her children in the likeness of Ronan, the human warrior who planted her seed and tended to her. The biggest difference in likeness being the long pointed ears. Sylvanas’ body was composed of a light golden brown bark that formed her humanoid form. Her eyes were a light cyan blue, and pale yellow leaves formed her medium length hair. Her body had thin veins that patterned her body and emitted a light blue glow that matched the hue of her eyes. The veins lightly pulsed with every breath she took. 

The Dream existed outside of time itself, composed of powerful aether magic, not only did it hold the collective consciousness of sylvari, it also had the ability to show visions of the past or reveal the future. Those who were granted a glimpse into the future saw it in the form of their Wyld Hunt. In addition to the sylvari's innate curiosity and desire for adventure, their Wyld Hunt served as their motivation driving their entire existence. The calling of the Wyld Hunt compelled the sylvari to fulfill their destinies even if it led to their deaths. 

For Sylvanas, she saw flashes of what she instinctively knew was her Wyld Hunt. In the visions, she saw two female sylvari that she instantly felt a familiar connection with. One had the most unique pattern crossing over her left eye, and a similar pattern trailed from her left bicep down her forearm. She had long golden leaves, that reminded Sylvanas of the sun, something she had yet to experience but learned from the Dream itself. 

The other sylvari was slightly shorter. Her eyes were a bluish silver which complemented her shoulder-length silvery leaves. She was decked out in leather hunting gear and wield a longbow similar to the woman beside her. They were both rangers, dedicated to protecting the Dream and world from evil. An evil that has yet to come. 

Another vision came to her, this one seemed later. From the scene, she saw a young female human, although never seeing one in person, she could tell she was immensely beautiful. She wore rich purple robes which complemented her pretty blonde hair. She commanded a unique blend of elemental and illusion magic. She cast harmless illusion spells in front of her peers, but Sylvanas could tell she was holding back her true potential. Potential, she would only tap into when the world faces its greatest threat yet. 

The Pale Tree’s lullaby continued as the visions continued to shift and transform. Flashes of light entered her mind’s eye as the vision turned dark. She saw a massive plant-like creature with burning yellow eyes. Its large barky maw opened, and a loud scream busted forth. The next image that flashed by was the face of a greyish-purple sylvari with intense red glowing eyes. Down its face, ran a red tear stream-like pattern as if its sorrows burned and etched itself permanently on its face. 

Before more visions could explain the horribleness Sylvanas saw, something went awry within the Dream. The Nightmare was seeping in and brought with it pain, cruelty, and suffering. The dark side of the Dream bought suffering in the form of Nightmare Hounds, which attacked defenseless sylvari. 

On her person, Sylvanas found a quiver and longbow. Holding and firing the bow was second nature to Sylvanas. It felt right. Her job was to protect her people from the approaching darkness. Her calling was to be a ranger. 

Sylvanas quickly worked on picking off the hounds attacking the citizens, and then she worked her way cutting down the seemingly endless waves of canines. The waves wouldn’t cease without taking out the source of the corruption, the poison within the Dream. 

Sylvanas tracked the corruption across a plant bridge to a clearing where the corruption manifested as a physical form, a small tree-like dragon creature. Sylvanas maneuvered around the creature sending arrows flying while dodging and eliminating the hounds trying to flanking her sides. She expelled the beast and peace returned to the Dream. 

For now, her purpose within the Dream was finished. It imparted all the knowledge it had to offer her. She protected it well from the darkness found within the Nightmare, but she was needed in the physical world as a ranger. 

At the end of the Dream, Sylvanas born into Tyria during the Cycle of Night, and she emerged from her pod at the base of the Pale Tree. She could still hear the Pale Mother’s comforting words to her: 

“Fear not this night, you will not go astray…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sylvari are basically Guild Wars’ take on fantasy elves but far more plant-y. :^) And by god are they cool and glowy.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The self-proclaimed Windrunner sisters leave the Grove to explore the new world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Marie my beta reader.

Sylvanas awoke in the Grove, the birthplace and home of the sylvari. She was greeted by the Firstborn, Caithe, a secretive rogue born in Cycle of Night. 

“I’m Caithe,” the green sylvari held out her hand, “I saw you in the Dream, but didn’t hear your name.” 

Sylvanas took her hand and shook it and introduced herself, “Sylvanas Windrunner, ranger and protector of the Dream.” 

Caithe looked surprised. It was _almost_ unheard of for a sylvari to have a surname. All sylvari except one had one name. The one who did had the same surname, _Windrunner_. Alleria Windrunner. “That surprising,” she said, realizing she was oddly silent and probably scaring the new sylvari. “You do know there’s someone else with the same surname as you?” 

Sylvanas quirked a thin yellow leafy eyebrow. “May I meet them?” 

“Unfortunately, I think she’s still on patrol in the forest,” Caithe answered. 

However, Warden Captain Alleria Windrunner had just finished her shift and was making her way back to her residency deep within the Grove. Other sylvari gathered around to see her wielding the legendary Thas'dorah, a gift from the Pale Mother, herself. The bow glowed from the enchanted runes carved onto its handle and was powered by the fire magic burning within its core. 

Sylvanas saw the crowd forming around the female figure. She realized that it was the same one in her dream. “Is the person at the center of the commotion over there Alleria Windrunner?” Sylvanas asked, pointing the sylvari in question out. 

Caithe followed her finger, and sure enough, it was Alleria. “Indeed it is.” Caithe frowned, “She’s back sooner than usual. Hopefully, nothing bad happened out there.” Caithe looked back over to Sylvanas but she vanished. 

Sylvanas Windrunner pushed her way through the crowd to meet the other Windrunner, who looked surprised at her sudden appearance. “I’ve seen you in my dream,” they both uttered in unison. 

Laughing, Alleria said, “It seems like we have a lot to chat about. Let’s head over to my abode.” Alleria led the way down to the deeper parts of the Grove where the rest of the sylvari lived. Entering her house, she poured both of them tea and sat down on a stool. They both briefly talked about their visions in the Dream leaving out the darker parts so as to not scare the other before truly knowing them. 

“It seems like we both have a deep bond together,” Sylvanas stated breaking the silence. 

“Indeed, I think the humans call it a familial bond,” Alleria replied, “Sisters, then?” 

“Sisters,” Sylvanas agreed. “What about the other?” 

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. I didn’t know I’d meet you, but I felt a need to return back to the Grove today. We’ll probably feel the time when she comes.” 

* * *

“Caithe, there’s something _extremely_ off with Faolain. She’s been strange ever since the day you two left the Grove to explore Tyria,” her fellow Firstborn complained to her, “Although you brought back unbelievable discoveries, you guys must have stumbled across something evil.” 

“There’s _nothing_ wrong with her!” She replied, irritated at him for even insinuating such a slanderous thing. 

“No!” He interjected, “You’re blind to it because you’re her lover. I thought you would see it because you’re closer to her, but I was _horribly_ wrong.” 

Faolain was a duskborn and craved exploration to see a world beyond the Grove. She convinced Caithe to join her on her adventures, and they became the first sylvari to leave the Grove. Together they roamed throughout Tyria, and in their travels, they saw great wonders and the good within the world. However, they also witnessed horrible atrocities. Caithe wanted to turn away from it, but Faolain wanted to see more of it. She wanted to know why. Their evil motivation was a puzzle for her to unravel. 

After two years of exploring, they returned to the Grove to show off their newly acquired knowledge of the outside. The other Firstborn gathered around the base of the Pale Tree 4 groups of pods were underneath. One group was already open, they missed the arrival of the first Secondborns. 

The first to emerge in the Cycle of Noon was a sylvari marked by a light blue pattern that marked her left eye. This sylvari was Alleria Windrunner, the only sylvari with a surname, who would later wield Thas'dorah and became one of the greatest warden captains ever. 

The second from the Cycle of Noon was Cadeyrn who also became a warden. However, he lost his way. He believed sylvari weren’t living to their fullest potential. Teachings of Ventari were holding them back. He founded the Nightmare Court believing that the Nightmare would set them free. The corruption of the Dream and by extension the Pale Tree would break the sylvari free from the morals established by Ventari’s tablet. 

The Firstborn was wrong but not about the darkness growing in Faolain’s heart. Caithe and Faolain had a falling out because of their beliefs. Although they weren’t lovers anymore, Caithe couldn’t and didn’t want to admit her friend was succumbing to the darkness. Yet, she couldn’t ignore her sympathizing statements about Cadeyrn and his beliefs about Ventari. 

* * *

Sylvanas followed in Alleria’s footsteps and joined the Wardens to protect the Grove from the Nightmare Court. They were stationed in Caledon Forest. Apart from the occasional kraits dragging their serpentine bodies from the sea and attacking villagers and dealing with the Nightmare Courts’ spreading influence and terror, life for the two was rather easy. That was until dead bodies started washing up on the shore. 

The alarming part wasn’t the bodies. It was where they came from. The currents dragged the decomposing bodies far from Orr. The marine life feasted on the corpses leaving them in various states of decay. The bodies were disgusting, to say the least, but the biggest problem was when they started moving. 

The local sylvari had already moved the bodies to a large pile to respectfully bury them before they realized their mistake too late. The Death Dragon, Zhaitan’s power over the bodies became known. They rose from the grave and attacked the living. The living fled from the area and couldn’t return until the dead were driven from their homes. The Wardens were called in to deal with the situation. Warden Captain Alleria Windrunner and her Lieutenant, Sylvanas Windrunner, were summoned to investigate the incident and slay the risen. Arrows from Thas'dorah ignited the undead, burning their bodies to ashes. Sylvanas covered Alleria’s back from the risen trying to outflank her. Together they saved the village from Zhaitan’s corruption. 

Judging by the light blue robes, they concluded that the bodies were from a Durmand Priory exploration team. The risen must have overtaken the team during their search for ancient Orrian relics to help stop Zhaitan. Splintered pieces of wood washed ashore, likely coming from the ship the dead arrived on before it crashed into the rocks near the shore. 

Eventually, the bodies stopped washing up on the shore. It seemed like whatever plan the dragon had changed, but the Wardens were still on guard for any suspicious activity at the shores. Months passed by with nothing major happening until both sisters felt something deep within their core calling them back home to the Grove. 

Alleria was already familiar with the strange feeling. She had felt it when Sylvanas was born. It had to be their other sister. Both of them raced back to the Grove. They arrived back in the twilight hours before dawn, just in time to see her emerge from her pod into the new world. 

* * *

Vereesa was a dawnborn, a natural born diplomat and mediator. However, she also took after her older sisters and became a ranger and warden. Together they explored the jungles outside of their home in the Grove. Surprisingly, neither of her sisters actually took the time to explore the world. They were far too busy defending the Dream and the sylvari from harm, and the downtime they did have, they chose to spend relaxing in their home. 

She convinced both of them to join her in exploring the world for themselves. Her argument was that simply knowing wasn’t good enough, there was a world they hadn’t yet experienced for themselves, and she was going to change it. 

They traveled westward until they entered Metrica Province, just outside of the asuran city, Rata Sum. The asura were a small race; at best they came up to the waist of a sylvari. What they lacked in height, they made up for in intellect. They were far more interested in scientific and intellectual pursuits than anything else. 

Nothing in the Dream could have prepared them for the sheer arrogance of the asura. Sylvanas wasn’t watching where she stepped and tripped over something, catching her balance she stomped on something with a loud crunch. 

“You _bumbling_ oaf, you’ve ruined my experiment!” a voice cried. 

Sylvanas looked around for the source of the voice, but she didn’t see it. “You hear something?” 

“Down here!” 

Sylvanas looked down and saw the short asura and realized her mistake. She probably already pissed him off with her previous comment, in addition to breaking his doodad. “I’m so sorry.” 

“You’re _sorry_?” he yelled, “Sorry doesn’t bring back the months of research you wrecked!” 

Sylvanas couldn’t help herself but think, _So much anger in such a small body._

Luckily for her, Alleria stepped in before she muttered something stupid. “Please forgive her. My dumbass sister doesn’t watch where she steps.” The asura seemed to calm down, but Alleria continued. “She didn't see you doohickey.” 

Her last statement enraged him again, “Doohickey?! I’ll have you know that _doohickey_ was the product of months work. It’s something your simple minds can’t _even_ begin to comprehend.” 

“You’re so right,” Vereesa stated, stepping in to defuse the situation. “Our primitive brains can’t even begin to understand your grand invention.” Vereesa appealed to his vanity as she nudged her sisters away. “I bet you’re so smart you can easily remake it in a few days. No, in just _mere_ hours.” 

“Yes, that’s right! I’m the greatest inventor in the history of the College of Dynamics and...” The asura continued on about his accomplishments as Vereesa and her sisters slipped away from the scene. 

“Good job, Vee,” Alleria said once they were a good distance away from the area. Alleria smirked, “But I did have a backup plan if you failed.” 

“You better not say anything about ‘punting’ our problem.” 

Alleria sighed, “I was going to chuck the half pint if he wouldn’t take our apology.” 

Vereesa joked, “Are you sure you’re a secondborn?” 

“Ah, you’ve wounded me, you silver tongued dawnborn.” Alleria noticed Sylvanas’ silence throughout their entire conversation. It was so unlike her to not have a snarky remark. “Sylvanas, you okay?” 

Sylvanas was staring far out into the serene landscape and listening to the river rush by. Suddenly they heard a struggle coming from behind them. 

“You’re coming with us, and there’s nothing you can do about it,” the voice cackled. 

“Somebody help!” 

“Don’t scream. Do as we command and you _might_ get to keep your head once we’re done with you.” 

Although they didn’t weld any authority in these parts, they sure weren’t going to ignore the pleas of the innocent. The Windrunner sisters followed the voices to find a group of asura bound in chains walking behind a trio of asura guarded by golems. 

Sylvanas pulled out her bow ready to take out the back guards. Alleria grabbed her forearm before she released her first shot, “Not yet,” she whispered, “If they captured them, they might have kidnapped more people.” 

“If they make it to the destination, they could have back up making rescue harder,” Sylvanas countered thinking of risk. 

“No, Alleria’s right. We need to wait, Sylvanas.” 

“Have it your way. Lead the way, Alleria.” 

The convoy made it back to their secret laboratory where Sylvanas was right. There were more backup forces and security that would make their lives slightly harder. There were guard patrols, security golems, and electrical turrets that protected the front entrance. Sylvanas smirked at Alleria who rolled her eyes waiting for the snide remark that never came. Sylvanas was too busy analyzing the outside of their compound. 

She concocted their attack plan. Alleria would take out the golems, while Vereesa disabled the turrets. She would procure the gate key dangling off the belt of the roaming patrol guard. Once inside, Vereesa would handle the technology and rig their equipment. She and Alleria would deal with the guards and free the captives. 

Their plan went off without a hitch. Vereesa shot the turrets in their weak points disabling them. When the golems had their backs turned, Alleria shot them with energy bolts from Thas’dorah, blowing them up. The patrol guard was distracted by investigating the cause of the explosion, so he didn’t hear or see Sylvanas’ arrow as it clipped the thin strings of his lanyard dropping his access keycard. Alleria took out his guardian golems. The asura was spooked and bolted away from the lab abandoning his colleagues. 

Sylvanas bent over to grab the keycard, and she let them in the creepy asuran lab. The hallways were clear of any extra guards. It seemed like they assumed no one would be able to get past their security without warning. The halls were dark with only the flicking of screens and the glow of some sort of strange chemical stored in large vats lighting the hallways. The trio continued down the darkened halls until it diverged into two paths. 

Vereesa split from the group making a beeline down the brighter hallway to deal with the computers and gadgetry. While hacking their mainframe, she stumbled across something strange. Glancing over the text, she realized there was more going on beyond simple kidnapping. The file had the coordinates to other labs and the references to dragon energy and failed test subjects. Vereesa copied the files into one of the datapads lying around before she continued her work on sabotaging the lab. 

Alleria and Sylvanas went down the darker path where they held the prisoners. As they opened the cells, an asuran technician saw them and yelled, “Intruders! Stop them!” They heard the whirring sounds of the golems booting up, ready to get rid of the trespassers. Suddenly the power cut off, momentarily plunging the room into darkness before the emergency lights and warning sirens kicked in. 

Alleria was able to easily subdue the asura, allowing Sylvanas to get the prisoners out. From down the hall, a panicked voice screamed, “Quickly get the backup generator online! We can’t lose any more time. Kudu is already running out of patience with us.” 

Sylvanas, Alleria, and the freed prisoners made it to the hallway where they parted from Vereesa when they heard the rapid sound of someone definitely larger than an asura sprinting down the hall. Vereesa flew past them with a datapad in hand. “Sylvanas, Alleria, we need to go NOW!” 

One of the lab techs asked, “What’s that ticking sound?” 

“Where’s that burning smell coming from?” 

The group made is outside the complex as something a large explosion went off in the building. The laboratory erupted in flames, and deep black smoke billowed out from the gate they just left. 

Sylvanas whistled as she surveyed the damage. That lab was definitely out of commission. “Vereesa, I’ll never again question your science nerd skills.” 

The apparent leader of the asura they rescued stepped up and swallowed his pride. “I never thought I’d say this, but thank you guys for saving me and my krewe.” 

“Not a problem,” Alleria answered. “But who were they and what did they want you for?” 

“They were the Inquest, and they wanted us to help stabilize their containment field generator.” 

“And the Inquest are what exactly?” Sylvanas asked, tired of their vagueness. 

“The Asura Inquisition, a group of asura that disregards the safety and rights of others, especially those of non-asura. Kudu is one of the highest-ranking Inquest members. His labs are scattered across Tyria.” His krewe was already leaving, as he added, “Thank you, again.” He turned and raced after them. They still had work to make up for after all. 

Vereesa gasped as she found something horrible in the files she took from the lab. “Sylvanas, Alleria, you need to see this.” Vereesa showed them the datapad playing video feedback from one of their experiments. Parts of the file was corrupted, making the audio and parts of the video cut out, but they were still able to understand what was going on. 

A sylvari was strapped down to a cold metal table as the Inquest poked and prodded their “lab specimen” to check on its response to external stimuli. 

“Why am I here?” The sylvari asked, thrashing against the restraints, “What have I done to you!?” 

“Nothing personal, we’ve just never seen something like you,” answered a cold callous voice. “You creatures are an anomaly. It’s fantastically interesting.” The Inquest researcher continued his exploration of his new specimen. “Hand me the scalpel,” he called to his colleague. He ran his small hand down the barky skin of the captive sylvari, “Nevermind, get me the saw.” 

The video cutout into static as they reached the corrupted bit of the file. When the video straightened itself out, it cut the end of the dissection. Alleria and Sylvanas gagged on the sheer vileness of the so-called “experiment.” In all of their lives, they never had seen something so depraved, so utterly evil. 

The video continued as the researchers logged their findings. “The subject seemed to be completely composed of living organic plant matter. Fascinating. Have the recovery team fetch us some more for further evaluation.” 

The Windrunner trio were enraged at the monstrosities taking place in the Inquest labs. Already emboldened by their recent success, they vowed to destroy all Inquest gear, sabotage their research, and find out more about that Kudu character. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear feedback especially from those who don’t know Guild Wars lore (Don’t worry I’ll explain the important parts) Is it interesting?


End file.
